


Day 2

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch, Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Let Me Be Your Fantasy [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Andrew Lincoln RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart





	Day 2

Andy locked the collar around Norman’s neck and looked him up and down. The outfit was perfect! Tight blue jeans, a denim button up shirt and the ever present biker boots. Andy was dressed in black jeans and a black, western style button up. “You look amazing,” he purred and kissed him. “Tell me your safeword sweetheart.”

 

Norman’s cheeks blushed a deep pink  at the compliment. He thought Andy looked more than amazing. He swallowed thickly. “You are gorgeous yourself.” He ducked his head at Andy’s teasing smile. “Butterscotch.” 

 

“Good boy,” he kissed him softly. “We have an errand to run then we are going to lunch. Sound ok?”

 

He nodded at Andy. “Sounds good to me.” 

 

Andy grabbed his keys off the table by the door and they left. He made a point of taking the truck instead of the motorcycle because he knew Norman would be in no shape to drive home, or at least he hoped. He smiled as Norman plastered himself to his side as soon as he buckled his seatbelt. Reaching down and lacing their fingers together he asked, “Nervous?” 

 

“Mm-hmmm. A little.” He squeezed Andy’s hand. He had a thousand questions but didn't ask any of them. 

 

“Excited or scared sweetheart,” he asked? Excited was good, scared meant they needed to talk it out and see what was bothering him. 

 

“Excited. I trust you. I'm not really scared because I know you won't hurt me and I can safeword if I need to. I'm curious to see what you have planned Daddy. You've been plotting for weeks!” He grinned at the other man. 

 

His heart melted when Norman said he trusted him and a feeling of protectiveness washed over him. He would fight a bear for his Norman and not just a cuddly little care bear either. One of those big ass black bears with babies. “I have been planning a long time,” he smiled. “I hope you enjoy our vacation but I have to tell you that we will be spending it here in town. No trips to exotic places or anything.” Though there was hopefully going to be a lot of erotic experiences he thought to himself. 

 

“Anywhere is good as long as I'm spending my time off with you. We travel so much as it is. It’ll be nice to stay home and explore the city. I'm not disappointed if you're worried, Daddy.” 

 

“Good,” he smiled as he pulled into a parking spot uptown. He leaned over and kissed Norman on the head before getting out of the truck. Once Norman joined him, Andy led him into a shop called, In The Dark.

 

“I’ll be damn if it ain’t old Andy!” the middle-aged man behind the counter shouted when they walked in. 

 

“Hey Sam,” Andy called tugging Norman over with him. 

 

“I take it you’re here to pick up?” Sam asked with a smirk.

 

“You know I am you old bastard,” he laughed. 

 

“I’ll be back. Look around while you’re waiting,” Sam said as he walked back to his work area.

 

Andy looked over at Norman, “Want to look for some new toys?”

 

Norman was standing half behind Andy. He had tucked his index finger into Andy’s belt loop. His bottom lip was between his teeth. He nodded but didn't speak. 

 

He turned so he could pull Norman against his chest. “Remember that I will never take you anywhere that we or our identities are not safe. Sam has been a part of the scene since long before me and I trust him. You’re safe.”

 

Norman listened intently. He watched Andy’s eyes as the man spoke. He knew Andy would never lie to him. What bothered him had nothing to do with Andy. No one was going to say that Andrew Lincoln, strong, tough bad ass actor was a kinky bastard. But rumors flew about Norman all the time. Even before he was with Andy. He couldn't count how many times he had been asked in small time interviews by leering journalists trying to get a scoop if it was true he liked dick. No one would dare ask Andy that. If they did, he would handle it. But Norman seriously doubted anyone had balls that big. He stared at Andy’s chest. “I know.” He voice was barely a whisper. 

 

“Norman,” his tone held warning. He needed his boy to open up if he was going to be able to fix what was bothering him. 

 

Norman met his gaze. He swallowed but couldn't speak. His eyes were wide and begging Andy to just drop it. 

 

“Hey Sam, gonna use one of your back rooms for a minute!” Andy shouted. He didn’t bother waiting for Sam’s reply before he took Norman’s hand and pulled him through the store. 

 

Once inside the small room, he sat down in one of the chairs. “Knees.”

 

He knelt in front of Andy without a word. Head bowed in submission, praying he hadn't ruined their day already. 

 

Andy let him stay there in silence for a moment before lifting his hand and cupping Norman’s chin. He lifted his boy’s face until he was looking into worried blue eyes. “I want to know what’s wrong sweetheart. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

 

Norman nodded. He knew it was true, but how was he supposed to put it in words? He thought for a minute. Lifting his thumb to his mouth, chewing the nail. 

 

Andy knew that this was something big for Daryl and began to rethink his plans for the day. If being around one man made him so uncomfortable then the lunch he had planned might send him into a panic, He tugged the battered thumb from between his boy’s teeth. “Talk to me sweetheart.”

 

“It’s different for you.” He lifted his thumb back to his mouth but dropped it at the look Andy shot him. He tried not to fidget but he was a ball of nervous energy. He truly hated that this fear had decided to present itself now. They had just started their vacation and he was already fucking it up. He swallowed a whimper. 

 

“What’s different for me?” he asked. 

 

Norman shrugged. “You're the one in charge. Makes a difference. No one is gonna say shit to or about you.” He looked down the floor. 

 

Andy’s eyes narrowed and a protective anger flared inside him. “Who has said something to you, Norman?”

 

“People talk. You hear stuff. Know you heard the rumors in New York when we were up there.” He flat out refused to look at Andy. 

 

Andy knew now what was bothering him but he needed to find a way to make Norman stop looking at himself as weak just because he was submissive. “I know that people ask you if you are gay. Do you think that makes you weak?”

 

“No. Only a dick would pick on gay people in this society.” He ran his thumb down the thigh of his jeans watching the pattern it made. 

 

“Do you think you are the only one who has rumors going around about them?”

 

“Not those kinds of rumors, Andy. You know what they said about me.” 

 

He nodded and forced Norman to look at him again. “I know what they said sweetheart and I know why they said those things. Your dickhead ex decided he would lash out and try to hurt you and he did it in a way that he knew would break you. He used your self-doubt against you because he’d drilled into your head that being a submissive made you weak. He made you believe that just because you were the one that wanted to be controlled, the one on your knees that you were worthless.”

 

Norman tucked his head against his chest. He mumbled so low he wasn't sure that Andy heard him. He squirmed where he sat. 

 

Andy reached out and gripped the collar tightly, not tugging but putting a constant pressure. “Look at me Norman and answer me.” His voice was firm but not mean. He wanted Norman to know he wasn’t going to let him get away with hiding.

 

Norman looked up obediently. He was relieved that he didn't see anger in Andy’s eyes. He wanted to answer but wasn't even sure what the question was anymore. His palms were sweating. He wiped them on his legs. 

 

“You know I would never let anything bad happen to you and anywhere I take you would never allow press or leaks to the press. It is 100% anonymity guaranteed,” he reassured him. 

 

“I know.” He bit his lip. “I don't know how to tell you what is wrong. I trust you. I want you to know that. This isn't about you. You're a good man Andy.” 

 

He is worried about Norman. He knows something is off and it bothers him but he understands that Norman can’t find the words for right now. “Sweetheart do you want to go home until you’re feeling better?”

 

“No Daddy I don't. This is our vacation and I don't want to ruin it, any more than I already have.” 

 

“You haven’t ruined anything and you couldn’t,” he kissed him softly. “If you need to go home at any time all you have to do is tell me alright? I know something is bothering you and I understand you need to find your words but when you do I want to hear it.”

 

His mind was spinning. He could hear the doubts and vicious voices in his head. He tried to shake himself out of it, but he couldn't. He barely managed to answer Andy, “I'll tell you. I promise.” 

 

Andy wasn’t sure what he should do. On one hand, if he took Norman home he knew Norman would feel bad and blame himself for ruining their plans which would only lead to him feeling worse. On the other hand, if he went forward with the day and Norman had a meltdown it would be bad as well. He decided to go forward with their plans hoping his surprise would at least help Norman relax a little. 

 

Andy stood, “wait right here. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Norman waited patiently. 

 

Andy came back into the room and took his place in the chair in front of Norman. He held the dark blue velvet box in front of him. “I hope you like it.”

 

Norman eyed the box. He looked up at Andy in surprise and confusion. He wasn't sure if he should open it or allow Andy to do the honors. 

 

“Open it,” he smiled nervously. It was his own personal design and he was worried the Norman might not like it. Hell, Andy is definitely not the artist here. 

 

Norman carefully lifted the lid. His eyes widened as he saw his present. “That's beautiful,” he said softly. He smiled up at Andy. 

 

Andy let out a breath he’d been holding, relieved that he liked it. “Sam is a leathersmith and he was able to take something I drew, horribly I might add, and make it for us.” He took it out of the box and turned it so Norman could see the clasp on the collar. One side  had Andy’s name and the other side had Norman’s. When it was locked they were side by side. 

 

“You designed this Daddy?” Norman’s voice quivered. 

 

Andy nodded, “been hell not telling you about it. It took Sam weeks to make it.” He smiled and reached around Norman’s neck unclasping the old collar and slipping the new on in its place.

 

Norman ran his fingers over the soft black braided leather. He looked in the mirror on the wall. It was thick enough that it didn't look odd but it wasn't overpowering or too bulky. “It's perfect.” He turned and launched himself into Andy’s arms. “Thank you, Daddy!” 

 

He stumbled back but caught the flying Norman that launched himself at him and laughed. “I’m so glad you like it. Needed you to have something special. One of those off the shelf collars just wasn’t enough for someone like you.”

 

Norman considered the words. No one had ever thought that about him before. He still didn’t see what Andy thought was so special about him. Instead of pointing this out he softly kissed Andy on the lips. He was so grateful for the man in his life. 

 

Andy hugged him so tight it lifted his feet off the ground and chuckled when Norman squeaked. “Alright sweet boy, we have lunch reservations. You ready?” 

 

“Lead the way Daddy.” He put the old collar in the velvet box. “I want to save it. It's special because you gave it to me, no matter where you bought it.” He took Andy’s hand, squeezing it lovingly. 

 

He smiled and kissed his head so happy he had a boyfriend like Norman who was grateful for even the smallest things that he did for him. He led him up to the front counter where Sam was waiting and took out several bills and tossed them on the counter. “Thanks, Sam! You are a miracle worker!”

 

Sam laughed and put the bills in the cash register. “anytime man. Looks good on you kid,” he nodded at Norman.

 

Norman felt the blush color this cheeks. “Thank you, Sam. It's a beautiful piece.” He smiled at both men. 

 

“Andy is a lucky bastard,” Sam laughed.

 

Andy growled playfully and pulled Norman close. “Mine.” He tugged Norman out the door and to the truck.

 

Norman crawled in and settled himself right up against Andy. He absently played with the new collar. The smile plastered on his face. 

 

Andy pulled into a parking lot just four blocks away from where they were and parked the truck. He was still worried about Norman. “What we are about to do is something both of us have fantasized about but I have a concern,” he said. He was as honest with Norman as he expected Norman to be with him.

 

Norman’s brow furrowed. “What concern Daddy?” 

 

“I just want to make sure you’re up for this sweetheart.”

 

“I want to enjoy our day. I'll let you know if I get overwhelmed.”

 

Andy nodded, “Ok.” He got out of the truck and walked around to Norman’s side and opened his door. 

 

Norman stepped out of the truck, pressing close to Andy’s side. “I won't disappoint you, Daddy.”

 

That sent a chill up Andy’s spine and he turned to face Norman. “You could never disappoint me, Norman. Ever.”

 

He could and he probably would, but not today. Today he makes Andy proud. He kissed Andy on the cheek. 

 

Andy led them into the restaurant and told the matrade that they had reservations. As they were led to their table he waited for Norman’s reaction. The restaurant was a special place for BDSM clients and under every table, there were men and women cock warming their masters. 

 

Norman tried not to stare. He had heard of places like this but had never been to one. The thought of cock warming Andy in this place made him feel lightheaded. “Oh” was all that escaped his lips. 

 

They sat down at the table and Andy took the menu as they waited for their server. “You alright?”

 

Norman nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” He toyed with his collar again. He was excited but nervous. The restaurant was well lit and he could see many tables where subs were on their knees either by or in front of their doms. 

 

He could see excitement in Norman’s eyes and was relieved. He’d been so worried that he would end up botching this and upsetting Norman that he’d almost lied and went somewhere else for lunch but now he was glad he didn’t. He even had hopes of getting his boy down to the dungeon for dessert. “Does daddy’s boy need something?”

 

Norman took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to answer so he answered honestly. “I don't know.” He willed himself to stop fidgeting but he could feel the nervous energy surging through him. He scooted closer to Andy for comfort. 

 

That was not what he’d been expecting. Andy was stopping this now. He wasn’t about to have Norman do anything like this in the state he was in. He put the menu down and took Norman’s hand. “Let’s go little one.”

 

Norman frowned. “No Daddy please.” 

 

“Yes,” he said calmly. “Something is wrong and we need to fix it before we do anything else. It’s alright I promise I’m not upset or mad.”

 

Norman sighed. He nodded. He didn't know what to say and he felt tears burning at his eyes. He held Andy’s hand, waiting for his lead. 

 

Andy took out his wallet and tossed two hundred dollars down on the table. That was the promised second half of the payment from when he made the reservations  a month ago then stood and pulled Norman to his feet leading him out the door. 

 

The Matrade stopped them, shocked that they were leaving. “Is something wrong sir?”

 

“No,” Andy smiled. “Thanks,” he threw over his shoulder as he pulled Norman toward the door. 

Norman took note of the amount laid on the table and vowed silently to pay Andy back. He felt like such a disappointment when he had just promised he wouldn't be. His cheeks burned as the host asked Andy if everything was okay. No, Andy has a shitty sub. That was not okay at all. 

 

Norman thought fast. They weren't out of the restaurant yet. Maybe it wasn't too late to salvage this. “Please wait” he whispered to Andy. 

 

Andy took a deep breath and stopped, turning to face Norman. “What is it, sweetheart?”

 

“I don't want to leave. Please. I'm nervous, but I don't want to go.” 

 

Andy knew this was a mistake, he could feel it in his bones but everyone was staring at them and it wasn’t exactly the right place to tell Norman that he wouldn’t be allowed to touch him with a ten-foot pole until they worked this out. Maybe they could just have lunch and move on. “If you’re sure this is what you want,” he nodded to the Matrade. 

 

“It is. Please, Daddy.” He kept his voice very quiet. He was trying to figure out how to convey to Andy what was wrong. He just needed to be good enough. 

 

They were led back to their table and sat back down. Andy’s head was reeling not understanding why Norman was acting more like Daryl then himself. He had pre-ordered Norman’s favorite meal and sides with salads so the menus were just for wine lists. 

 

The server returned. “Glad to see you decided to stay. What can I get you to drink Sir?”

 

“Whiskey, double, straight please,” Andy said.

 

“And you sir,” he asked Daryl.

 

“Water please” was his reply. 

 

“Very good,” he said. “Your meals will be out shortly,” he nodded to Andy.

 

“Thank you,” Andy smiled in return before the server walked away.

 

Norman knew he fucked up when Andy ordered his drink. He felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. He needed to make this right. Once the server left. Norman slid from his chair, he lay his head on Andy’s thigh. He just needed the contact. He gathered his thoughts hoping he could explain. 

 

Andy ran his hand through Norman’s hair hoping to settle both of their nerves. It was killing him not knowing what was wrong with Norman and everything he tried seemed to make it worse. He went back over the past couple of days in his head. Things were so great last night and Norman seemed so happy. What went wrong between then and now? Did he do something to hurt Norman’s feelings? Was the vacation deal too much. He was pushing but he had really thought Norman would have enjoyed it. They were his dreams after all. The server came and put the drinks on the table. As soon as the tumbler hit the wood Andy picked it up and downed it. He saw the server arch his brow. “Another, on the rock please.”  The server left without question. Andy picked up Norman’s glass and held it down to him. “Thirsty?”

 

“Yes.” Norman looked up at Andy. “This isn't your fault Andy. It's not. Please believe me.” 

 

He looked down at his boy with tears in his eyes. “I’m glad to hear that because I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. You are my world.” He held the glass to Norman’s lips with a trembling hand. 

 

Norman took the glass and drained half of it in gulp. He wanted whiskey too but he wasn't going to ask for it. He damn sure didn't deserve it. “I know you wouldn't. Like I said this isn't your fault. You’re a wonderful Dom. I should've warned you. I should’ve told you when you gave me the first collar…” He took a deep breath. 

 

Andy frowned and his heart fell to his feet. Did Norman regret taking his collar? He just collared him with a new one. He wanted to smack himself for being such a shitty dom that he didn’t even realize Norman had doubts! “You regret taking my collar,” he said softly. 

 

“No!” His eyes flew up to Andy’s. “Never. It isn't that. I don't regret anything with you.” His hands shaking. If he didn't just say it he might never be able to. “I should have told you I'm no good at this. I'm a bad sub. I don't deserve all this. Any of it.” He had to stop talking and focus on breathing. 

 

“What?” He was floored. “How can you think that Norman? I could never have dreamed that I would ever find someone like you.”

 

He shrugged, hiding his face in Andy’s knee. “I'm weak and needy. I try not to be.” 

 

“How on earth do you see yourself as weak? You are the strongest person I know.”

 

“No, I'm not.” Norman felt his chest squeezing. He never expected to say all this in public but no one seemed to be paying attention to them. 

 

“Tell me something that you do that makes you think you are weak,” Andy encouraged. He wanted to pull Norman into his lap but waited, afraid if he did he’d stop talking. 

 

Norman gestured toward his stance. “This.” There it was. 

 

Andy’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “You think being submissive makes you weak?”

 

“Yes.” He didn't understand how Andy hadn’t realized it. 

 

Andy realized that Norman had had one other boyfriend he did the dom/sub scene with so he never took the time to talk to him about his decision to be submissive and what it meant to him. Andy just assumed that he’d had that conversation with his ex. “Tell me why you think being submissive makes you weak Norman.” The server brought Andy’s drink and sat it down before leaving. Andy held the glass to Norman’s lips. “Only a sip,” he told him. 

 

Norman took a small sip. He held in his mouth for a moment before swallowing, savoring the burn. “That’s all I was ever told. I know I'm submissive. That makes me inferior.” He felt very tired. 

 

Andy’s eye twitched at that comment. “Let me guess, your ex?”

 

Norman nodded as he sagged against Andy’s leg. 

 

Andy called the server over to them. “We will take our dinner in our private room please.”

 

“Of course sir, this way.”

 

Andy stood and pulled Norman to his feet. “Come on sweetheart.” They were led to the back of the restaurant down a flight of stairs to a long corridor. They stopped at the fifth door on the right. 

 

The server opened the door and handed Andy the key. “You food will be here soon sir. If you need anything our desk numbers are on the phone.”

 

Andy pulled his wallet out and tipped him, “thanks.” Once he shut the door he turned to Norman. “Sofa or bed?”

 

“Sofa please.” 

 

He nodded and lead Norman over to the sofa pulling him down into his lap. “Norman being submissive does not mean you are weak. Just because you don’t like taking the lead or making the rules doesn’t mean that.”

 

Norman nodded. He believed that Andy believed he was telling the truth. He just wasn't sure if he could see it that way. How many times in his life had he been told to just “man up” and make decisions or take the lead when that was opposite of what he wanted? He sighed deeply. 

 

“Who puts you on your knees?” He asked , hoping it would make more sense to him this way.

 

“No one.” 

 

He arched his brow, “Really?”

 

Norman thought about it more. He must have answered wrong or either he wasn't clear. 

 

“It's my instinct to obey. But I don't kneel for anyone but you Andy.” 

 

“Do you hear yourself? You chose to go to your knees. No one makes you right?”

 

“With you, yes.”

 

“If you were weak it wouldn’t be your choice would it?” He asked. 

 

“It hasn't always been.” 

 

“You mean you were forced into submission?” He hugged him tighter. 

 

“Not forced but it didn't feel like I had a choice. All I heard was how inherently weak I was, how I was lucky to have him, and how I was inferior. I know he was a cruel bastard and I know he was wrong but it isn't always easy to remember that. Today was one of those days.” 

 

“I know that no matter what I say you are going to think it’s coming from me and because I love you it’s not what everyone else would think so I am going to ask you this. Have you ever read the Dom’s creed?”

 

“No, I haven't.” 

 

“You want to read it or do you want me to recite it to you? Which would you believe more?” He asked himself as well as Norman.

 

“From you, please.” 

 

He smiled and took a deep breath. “Above all else, he cherishes his submissive, in the knowledge that the gift he gives him is the greatest of all.

 

He is demanding and takes full advantage of the power given to him, but knows how to share the pleasure that comes from that precious gift.

 

He is in control of himself first and foremost, so that he may control others. As a stern and demanding Dominant, he can cause his sub to cry real tears. As the consummate lover, he will then kiss the tears away, without ever stepping out of character.

 

In times of trouble, a Dominant will leave the roles behind, to be a supportive friend and partner, never forgetting that this is still a loving relationship between two caring individuals. He is quick to understand the differences between fantasy and reality. He would never ask a submissive to put him before her career, or family, just to satisfy his own pleasure.

 

To win his submissive's mind, body, and soul, the Dominant knows he must first win his trust. He will show his submissive humor, kindness, and warmth. He must also show him that his guidance and tutoring is knowledgeable and deserving of his attention, that this is a man he can learn from, and trust his direction.

 

The Dominant is romantic enough to be protective and chivalrous. When called upon, he will fight for his man' honor. He proves to him that he is someone he can lean on, and depend on.

 

The Dominant is old-fashioned enough to be a bit of a chauvinist, yet modern enough to respect his man. Quick to point out the differences between them, he also knows there is no inferiority in those differences.

 

When it comes time to teach his submissive his lessons of obedience, the Dominant is a strong and unyielding professor. He will accept no flaw, nothing less than perfection from his student. Never does he use discipline without good reason. When he does, it is always with a knowledgeable and careful hand.

 

The Dominant is a careful guide, with safety always his main concern. He knows how to use pain to extend the bounds of pleasure. He is a mentor who can bring him to the edges of his envelope, and gently show him the inner courage to reach new heights.

 

The Dominant is always open to communication and discussion, always ready to hear his wants and needs. He is patient, taking the time to learn his limits, and knowing that as his trust in him grows, so will they.

 

The Dominant never has to demand ritual behavior by him. He responds to him out the want of pleasing him. Compliance comes from the wanting to please, not the fear of punishment. He understands the fragile nature of mind and body, and never violates the trust given to him.

 

The Dominant is secure enough to laugh at himself and the absurdities of life. Courageous enough to accept assistance. Open minded enough to learn new things. Strong enough to grow. His tools are mind, body, spirit, and soul with a little help from rope, paddle, and blindfold. He understands that each partner gains most  from pleasuring the other. And both of them know that love is the only binding that truly holds.” He says each word with heartfelt meaning.

 

Norman had tears in his eyes. “I've never heard that. I didn't know there was a creed. He didn't do any of those things…”his voice trailed off. 

 

“Because he was a bastard who used you to make himself feel more powerful sweetheart. He was the one who was messed up and weak. Not you.” He kissed Norman’s head. 

 

“You do those things.” His thoughts were spinning slowly. It was a lot to take in. He wanted to make peace with who and what he was, for both their sakes.

 

“I do those things because I love you but all good doms do those things for their submissives. Did you know there was a Submissive's creed?” He thought it might help Norman to know what it was. 

 

“No, I didn't. May I hear it please?”

 

“Of course. I learned it because it’s important to me to know what you need and expect from me,” he smiled.  “I will communicate with complete honesty my needs, desires, limits, and experience. I realize that failing to do so will not only prevent my Master and I from having the best experience possible but can also lead to physical and emotional harm. 

 

I will not try to manipulate my Master. I will not push to make a scene go the way I feel it should. I will keep an open mind about trying things that I am not accustomed to or comfortable with and expanding my limits. I will continue to grow as a submissive and as a human being. I will accept the responsibility of discovering what pleases my Master, and will do my best to fulfill His wishes and desires.

 

I will not allow myself to be harmed or abused, I know that submissive does not equal doormat.

 

I will be courteous and helpful to my fellow submissives, I will share my knowledge and experiences with others in the hope that they will learn from where I have been I will take the time to help those new to the scene start out on the correct path.

 

I will be responsive to my Master, I will not try to hide what my mind and body are feeling so that I may assist Him in His responsibilities as my Authority, I know that Dominants are not telepathists, and will not expect my Master to know thought or feelings which I do not share.

 

I will never think myself a “better” submissive because I choose to submit on a different level than another.

 

I will not be boastful of experiences I have had as a sub. I know that my actions reflect upon my Master, and will do my best to help others see him in a positive way, I will not intentionally embarrass or displease my Master.

 

Above all, I will wear my title of submissive with honor, I will never cause others to think that being submissive means to be weak or sub~human.  

 

I will take pride in who and what I am, and will never show myself in a negative way.”

 

Norman chewed his bottom lip. “I have some work to do on most of those” he finally stated. “I'm sorry I couldn't express what was wrong earlier.” 

 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about this in the beginning. I just assumed that your first dom did. I knew you told me he was an ass and that he put you down all the time but I didn’t realize he used your submissiveness as a weapon.” Andy hugged him closer and rubbed his back.

 

Norman nuzzled Andy’s neck. “It's okay.” That's all he could say. His mind was reeling. 

 

“No, it’s not,” Andy shook his head. “But we will be.” There was a knock on the door. “Food,” he smiled at Norman. “Hungry?”

 

“Yes please.” He offered Andy a smile. 

 

Andy stands and takes Norman with him, kissing him before standing him on the ground and going to the door. He allows the man to roll the tray into the room, tips him then locks the door behind him. “Want to see what it is?”

 

“Of course. It smells delicious!” 

 

Andy opened the silver lids revealing Norman’s favorite meal. “Hope you like it.”

 

“My favorites. Thank you, Daddy!” Norman beamed at him. 

 

Andy sat down and pulled Norman into his lap. He took one plate and cut the steak, prepared the potato and the salad and fed Norman. 

 

Norman ate slowly. He savored each bite. He enjoyed Andy feeding him, probably more than he should. Norman marveled at the other man. He was learning so much from him, and each day he swore he loved him more. Norman didn't realize he had sighed aloud. 

 

Andy chuckled at the sigh. “Full?” 

 

“Full, happy, lucky.” He winked at Andy. He noticed that Andy had yet to eat. “What about you Daddy?” 

 

He smiled, happy that Norman was starting to feel better. “Daddy’s got a bit of a headache.”

 

Norman frowned. “What can I do to help?” 

 

“Nothing sweetheart. Just need some aspirin and I'll be good as new. I know a boy who looks like he could use a nap, though.”

 

Norman was tired. His emotional roller coaster had taken a toll on him. No doubt that was why Andy had a headache and wasn't eating. It worried him. “Should we call for some aspirin?” 

 

“Guess we should,” he nodded. “You can go on a lay down if you want.” He stood and put the lid back on the tray. 

 

Norman tilted his head. “What's wrong? Aside from a headache.”

 

“Nothing, honest,” he smiled. “Just a headache.” 

 

Norman stood up and walked over to the phone. He dialed the number. “Yes, could we please have some aspirin and a Diet Coke delivered to private room number five. Yes, thank you.” He hung up then turned to Andy. “Why don't you lay down?” 

 

“I’m fine really,” he started but got dizzy and wavered on his feet nearly falling to the floor.

 

Norman was at his side in an instance. “I got ya, babe.” He put his arms around Andy and led him to the bed. 

 

He leaned on Norman, putting more weight on him than he’d intended to when another wave of dizziness took him. He gratefully fell onto the bed with a groan.

 

“Have you eaten at all today babe?” Norman pinned him with a gaze as he asked. 

 

“Um,” he thought back through the day. He’d been so excited to get to the shop and get the collar he didn’t eat breakfast and lunch went to shit so the only thing in his stomach was whiskey. “No.”

 

“I'll be right back” he kissed Andy’s head. He went into the adjoining bathroom and brought back a cool wet cloth. He placed it on Andy’s forehead. Norman walked over to the trays. He fixed a small plate for Andy and brought it to him. “You need to eat.” 

 

Andy opened one eye and looked up at Norman. He was going to say something but all he managed was a grunting growl. The whiskey was making his stomach do flips.

 

Norman grabbed the roll and tore it into small pieces. “Open up babe. We’ve got to get something into you besides whiskey.” 

 

Andy reluctantly opened his mouth giving a great deal of thought to being a brat but his luck Norman would spank him and he was too damn sick to enjoy it. Just as he bit down on the bread there was a knock on the door.

 

“That'll be your Diet Coke and aspirin.” Norman kissed his cheek before getting up to answer the door. He thanked the person and tipped them before shutting the door. He poured the soda over ice and brought it to the bed. He lifted Andy’s head so he could sip from the straw. 

 

The cold liquid felt good to him and he drank more than he thought he would. The cold helping settle his stomach some. “Thanks.”

 

“Of course love. Just let me take care of you.” He fed Andy another bite of bread. “You take care of everyone, all the time.” 

 

He shook his head, “you give me way too much credit. I only like taking care of you and my kids.” He took the bread and placed a soft kiss on Norman’s hand. 

 

“You don't give yourself enough credit. Whether you like doing it or not you take care of most people we work with. They look up to you and listen to you. You’re a born leader Andy. It's just who you are.” He smiled at the soft kiss. 

 

He arched his brow but didn’t argue. He knew a lot of them looked to him for advice though he didn’t know why. “Only care about what one of them thinks.”

 

“I know and he thinks you are wonderful.” He placed a soft kiss on the corner of Andy’s mouth. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Norman and pulled him close hoping he would forget about him eating if he was distracted. “Mmm wonderful huh?”

 

“Yeah, but what does Steven know anyway?” He smirked. “You're not charming your way out of eating either mister.” 

 

He smacked Norman’s ass. “Steven,” he grumbled but laughed at the joke. “Fine, I’ll eat.”

 

Norman smiled as his lover laughed. He adored that sound. “Well, I think you're okay if that makes you feel better.” He winked as he poked a piece of chicken into the man’s mouth. 

 

“I..abiadui” his reply was distorted by the food shoved in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed then pouted. “Okay? Just okay?”

 

Norman laughed at the outraged look on Andy’s face. He leaned forward and kissed the pout. “Maybe a little more than okay, especially in bed.” As Andy opened his mouth Norman fed him more. 

 

“You little,” Andy laughed. He grabbed Norman and flipped him over his lap and swatted him several times. “Brat!”

 

Norman squealed, laughed, then panted as the last of the swats landed on a sensitive spot. His eyes darkened a little. “I'm your brat, Daddy.” 

 

“Damn right you are,” he purred and pulled him up for a kiss. 

 

Norman kissed him eagerly. He ran his hands through Andy’s hair. He shifted and managed to get Andy on his back. He straddled him carefully, mindful of his head and stomach ache. “Are you feeling any better Daddy?” 

 

He smiled when Norman flipped him. He liked it when Norman took control and took what he wanted. Andy frowned, “I have a pain. Think you could help me?”

 

“I'd be happy to help you. Tell me where it hurts.” 

 

“Right here.” He took Norman’s hand and pressed it against his groin. 

 

Norman rubbed Andy through his jeans. “Right here?” 

 

Andy moaned, “right there.” His hips bucked up against Norman’s hand. 

 

“Want me to kiss it better Daddy or would you rather I rode it?” 

 

Andy’s hands had been working their way under Norman’s shirt and when he heard the questions he squeezed Norman’s nipples a little harder than he intended to. “Fuck me,” he moaned. 

 

Norman keened loudly as Andy tugged at his nipples. “Ffffffffffuck!” He didn't care if their neighbors could hear but doubted it since they heard nothing surrounding them. “Gladly.” Norman put the plate on the bedside table. He quickly stripped his shirt off. He worked open each button on Andy’s shirt, kissing down his chest as he went. 

 

He moved away from Andy to remove both of their boots. He let his jeans fall to the floor while he was up. He noticed Andy’s eyes taking over his body. He leaned over Andy, undoing his belt. He wanted his man naked. After he tugged the jeans off he tossed them aside. He was so thankful Andy had also decided against underwear. He crawled back on top of Andy. Sighing at the skin to skin contact. 

 

Andy couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer. As soon as Norman climbed on top of him he ran his nails lightly over his back. He loved the way Norman reacted to his touch, his body bowing and twisting to chase more of the feeling. Pulling him in for a passionate kiss he let his right hand wander over Norman’s side, past his hip and around the curve of his ass. He bit at Norman’s bottom lip as his fingers ghosted over his opening. 

 

Norman greedily sucked Andy’s lips, teasing the man’s tongue with his own. He panted against those lips, “lube?” 

 

“Jeans,” he gasped. 

 

“Fuck me” he grumbled. He scrambled off the bed to find the jeans. When he had what he needed to turned back to Andy. His eyes feasting on the lovely picture in the middle of the bed. “Christ, you’re gorgeous.” Slowly he began to crawl up the foot of the bed. He planted kisses all along Andy’s legs as he went. He kissed those jutting hipbones. He ghosted his lips over Andy’s quivering stomach. He bit lightly on one nipple then sucked the other one. He knelt between Andy’s legs watching his lover’s face. 

 

He blushed at the compliment. He didn’t think he was gorgeous at all and was just as uneasy hearing it as Norman was. Each kiss and nip set his nerves on overdrive and his cock was arced up to his stomach and leaking already. He always wanted to give his boy all the pleasure but he was sure not going to argue about receiving it when he wanted to give it which was more than the couple of other subs Andy had been with. Norman wasn’t all about himself. He was all about Andy, just like Andy was all about Norman. 

 

He looked down at the man kneeling between his thighs and knew without a doubt he’d do anything to make him happy. “Need you,” he pleaded. 

 

Norman crawled up straddling him this time. He licked at Andy’s lips. He poured lube on his own fingers. “I'm right here Daddy. Want help me open myself up or do you want to watch me do it myself? “ 

 

“Put on a show for me sweet boy,” he hissed. 

 

Norman grinned sinfully. “What Daddy wants, Daddy gets.” He winked as he turned so his ass was facing Andy. He traced his crack with lube covered fingers before spreading himself wide. He used his index finger to tease his sensitive pucker. He heard Andy gasp as he pushed the finger in deeply. Norman groaned. After last night he was still a little loose and quickly added a second finger. He scissored his fingers several times before thrusting them deeply inside himself. He avoided his prostate, saving that for Daddy. 

 

Andy couldn’t take his eyes off of Norman as he fingered himself open. He knew he was feeling those tight muscles clench against his fingers trying to keep them out but wanting them deeper just the same. Andy reached down and stroked his aching cock debating on whether or not to get to his knees and plow his boy into the mattress or wait for him to sink down on his throbbing cock. “So fucking hot Norman.”

 

Norman turned his head to watch Andy stroke himself. “Yes, you are.” He wiggled his ass at him before adding a third finger. He moaned. “Fuck. So tight I need you, Daddy. Now. Please.” 

 

“You little tease,” he chuckled. His mind was made up now. “You are in control baby boy, get your ass over here and ride me.”

 

Norman didn't need to be told twice. He removed his fingers from his ass and made his back to Andy. He kissed the tip of Andy’s beautiful cock before hopping into his lap. Norman lined his hole up with the head of throbbing erection. He slowly sank down. 

 

“Fuck,” Andy hissed as Norman sunk down on him. After they both had a second to adjust to the tight, encompassing heat he moaned as Norman started to move. Each bounce up and down he could feel Norman squeezing his muscles trying to milk all the pleasure from him. He ran his hands up Norman’s thighs and lightly ghosted his fingers over his neglected erection. He stroked up once to the tip and ran his thumb around the head smearing the precum over the reddened tip. “So tight sweetheart.”

 

“So good Daddy. Fuck, so fucking good.” He began to bounce harder up on down on Andy’s cock. He scraped the man’s nipples with his nails. He leaned forward to suck on his adam's apple. His legs gripped Andy’s sides. Norman let out a long, low howl of pleasure. 

 

As much as he loved watching his cock disappear in Norman’s body he needed to take control. Giving Norman’s ass a hard smack was meant to distract him but when Norman’s ass clenched even tighter it took his breath away. “FUCK!” Regaining his composure he flipped them so that Norman was on his back. Andy pulled out and knelt between his legs looking down at him. 

 

Norman’s eyes were blown wide with lust. He groaned in displeasure when Andy pulled out. He reached for him. “Need you…”

 

“Shh.” he soothed. “I’m right here.” He grabbed Norman’s legs and pulled him a little lower in the bed. Thankfully both of them were very flexible. Andy pushed Norman’s legs up until his knees were nearly touching his shoulder and he was almost bent in half. He took each creamy cheek in his hand and spread them so wide Norman hissed before he slammed forward and impaled himself in his boy’s tight hole in one quick thrust.

 

Norman screamed in pleasure. “Yessssss! Fuck me!” He reached his hands out to stroke and caress whatever party of Andy he could reach. Andy brushed over his sweet spot. Norman was shivering and straining. 

 

Andy bent Norman even more as he leaned down and kissed him passionately. When they parted for air he gave his boy a wicked grin. “You ready to come?”

 

“Yes Daddy” he panted loudly. “Please,” he begged. 

 

“Hold on sweetheart,” he growled. Andy used his strength and flexibility to pull out far enough that just the head was stretching the tight ring of muscle then he slammed forward with a bone jarring thrust that hit directly against Norman’s prostate. He continued to do the same thing over and over as quickly as he could. He could feel the muscles inside Norman start to quiver and ripple. “That’s it, Norman. Come on sweetheart,” he panted. 

 

“Need to hear you say it Daddy. Please, please.” He pleaded. He bucked and writhed. 

 

Andy grabbed Norman’s hands, as one of them was reaching to stroke his leaking cock, and pinned them next to his head. The tingling feeling was spreading through his body as he looked at Norman’s lust filled eyes. A few more hard thrusts against Norman’s prostate and he purred, “Come for me, boy.”

 

Norman growled loudly then moaned as he came. His hands pushed against the pressure keeping them restrained.  He clenched his muscles as tight as he could wanting to milk Andy dry in the process. His eyes rolled up in his head. Everything in him quivered like a live wire. He let out a stream of moans, whines and curse words. 

 

Andy watched as Norman lost it and strings of cum shot over his chest and up to his chin with the odd position he was bent into. He kept thrusting though not quite as hard waiting for it to be uncomfortable enough to draw Norman’s attention. 

 

Norman locked eyes with Andy, questioning and seeking silently. 

 

“Next time you start to feel all that self-doubt or worthlessness I expect to be told before it gets that bad Norman. I know you had trouble finding your words but you need to try.” He was very serious when he kissed him. “It’s my job to take care of you and make sure you are ok. I can’t do that if you don’t tell me alright?” 

 

He kissed him again, this time, thrusting hard a few more times before orgasming and filling his boy with his come. He collapsed on top of him for a moment before rolling so that Norman was laying on top of him and he was still buried deep.

 

Norman took the wet cloth had been once on Andy’s head and cleaned them both as they lay panting. “Yes, Daddy. I understand. In fact, I understand better now than I did. You can't read my mind. I know that. I'll try harder when it feels like I can't find my words.” He kissed Andy’s chest. 

 

He pulled Norman higher causing his soft cock to slip free though it gave a valiant twitch when the come leaked from Norman’s ass on to him. “I love you, sweetheart. Tomorrow we will talk about rules and some other stuff.”

 

Norman looked up into Andy’s eyes. The thought of Andy’s rules didn't fill him with fear. Andy wouldn't set him up to fail. “Okay, Daddy. I love you. Thank you for my special collar and for understanding today.” 

 

“I’m glad you like the collar,” he kissed his head. “And I will always understand. I’m glad we were able to talk about it. Now sleep little one,” he fussed, fighting to keep his own eyes open.

 


End file.
